


Personal Space

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Clueless, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teaching how to masturbate, Voyeur Castiel (Supernatural), and watches Dean, cheeky!Cas, embarrassed!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: It’s been four weeks since the last time Dean actually had time for himself and he just wants to crawl into his bed and finally jack off. Sadly he says a certain name and Castiel shows up and not to interrupt.





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... is it hot in here or what? I always liked the idea that Castiel understands the thing about personal space, but he just doesn’t care. He loves being close to Dean. So this is what happens when Dean wants some alone time and Castiel plays stupid.
> 
> Oh this is also for the DeanCas Bingo and the prompt is: masturbation ;) 
> 
> Also this is my first time pure smut and I'm really nervous and ashamed :D

Dean is feeling jittery when they drive home after a long hunt. They had just washed up in their motel when Dean announced that he wanted to drive home and sleep in his own damn bed.

“I’m just saying, we could’ve stayed there one more night.” Sam says for the tenth time and Dean rolls his eyes. He doesn’t really want to talk Sam about the real reason why he wants to drive home tonight and besides it’s only a three hour drive.

See, the last weeks, they were busy with so many hunts, that Dean… well he didn’t really have time for himself and by now he feels like he might explode if he doesn’t get off soon. Normally he would just go and find a pretty woman in a bar but… something changed in the last months and he doesn’t really do that anymore.

“I don’t get why you are complaining, since I’m the one driving.” Dean mutters and then he turns the volume of his music up. He thinks about stealing Sam’s laptop again, to watch some porn, but he is sure that tonight his imagination is enough.

Sam seems to pout and Dean tries not to concentrate on the thoughts that are already forming inside his head. He can feel that his dick takes some interest in them and he huffs quietly, before he drives even faster. 

“New record.” Sam says, when Dean finally parks in the garage and gets out of the car. He waits long enough for Sam to get out as well and then goes into the kitchen first. It’s empty. Maybe Castiel is not even in the bunker at all. The kitchen is his favorite spot and he is here the most often.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean says and takes his bag with him. Sam doesn’t answer, he probably already knows why Dean is so snippy. Sometimes Dean is really thankful that their rooms aren’t next to each other.

Then again, lately, Castiel is living in the room next to Dean and that wouldn’t be really helpful tonight, so Dean carefully knocks on his door. He has no idea, why Castiel wanted the room next to his, but he hopes the walls are soundproof. 

“Cas, are you there?” Dean asks, when he knocks again, but there is no answer. Dean takes a deep breath, seems like everything is perfect today. He even whistles, when he opens his own door and smiles at his bed.

God, had he missed his memory foam. 

He throws the bag in the corner of his room, not caring about it at all, and kicks his jeans off. Finally, some freedom. The shirt follows next and Dean crawls onto the bed. God, he had waited such a long time for this.

With another small chuckle he lays down on his back and stares up at the ceiling for a moment, just breathing slowly. His dick is pressing wonderfully against his boxer shorts, tenting them a bit already, just because he is so excited to be finally alone.

Dean slowly rubs his hands over the fabric and huffs under his breath. He has no idea how loud he can be, but with Castiel not being there some sounds should be allowed. Normally Dean is really loud, but that’s way more fun, if he is not alone.

“Fuck.” Dean curses when he cups himself more firm. He has to reach to his left to open the drawer of his nightstand and he smirks when he sees the lube. Luckily, Sam never dares to touch his drawers and Dean can only imagine his face.

Because lube is not the only thing Dean has stashed there. He smirks at nothing, when he looks down and sees his purple vibrator. Today he is way too restless to use it though and just takes the lube out of the drawer.

He cups himself again and groans quietly, he loves to tease himself and sometimes he would do this for half an hour, before he finally caves in. Now he just rubs over his dick a handful of times, before he is already leaking.

“Damn it’s been a long time.” Dean mutters and then he pushes his boxer shorts down. Very slowly and he inhales wetly, when his dick finally has some freedom. The tip of his dick is an angry red and Dean huffs a laugh.

He carelessly kicks the underwear off and takes his dick in hand. Even though his dick is already leaking, it’s still a bit dry in his hands, since he didn’t take the lube so far, but Dean enjoys it a bit… rough sometimes. 

Even though it feels good, Dean closes his eyes and tries to think about somebody else. Most of the times he thinks about a good porn he had seen once, but lately he has something different on his mind.

Or someone.

Dean groans quietly and tries to imagine a big hand stroking him. The grip is tight and there is a deep voice telling him how good he is. Dean almost whines, but even though he is alone, he swallows that sound in embarrassment. 

“Like that.” He whispers instead and opens his eyes to grab the lube. He likes the wet sound it makes, when he fucks up into his hand this time. After a few strokes, he feels already too close and stops his movements.

Instead he goes back to his fantasy, even though it feels wrong. He shouldn’t think of his friend like that and yet he always ends up here. Since his right hand is still holding his dick, he uses his left hand to carefully stroke over his chest. His breath hitches when he touches his nipples.

He imagines somebody else touching him there and if he would be lucky, maybe he would even suck on his nipples. Dean groans again, the sound so loud in his empty room, but he doesn’t feel like he should care.

“So good.” Dean whispers to nobody when he pinches his nipple. The pain is just perfect and sometimes Dean imagines he could come from touches like this alone. Maybe paired with some hushed words whispered into his ear.

Dean imagines dark blue eyes watching him, wet pink lips smirking at him and maybe… in another world there would be wings involved as well. Dean huffs, he will so go to hell for his thoughts, but right now he doesn’t care.

When Dean’s right hand starts moving again, he arches his back and thinks how it would be, if there was somebody else between his legs. Dean sighs happily and speeds his movements a little bit.

“Cas, please.” Dean groans and he suddenly stops. He never even dared to imagine the name and this time he actually said it. No, he freaking _moaned_ it, like a whore. Dean tries not to panic and opens one eye.

The room is still empty.

He exhales and then smiles at his silliness, as if that actually worked. Normally Castiel needs a whole lot more to…

“Hello Dean.”

Dean actually squeaks, when Castiel appears in the room, directly next to his bed and he almost jerks his own knee into his face, when he searches for a blanket or anything to cover himself up. 

“Cas what the hell!” Dean yells and he discovers that he had kicked the blanket off, so he takes his pillow and holds it protectively over his dick, that is by the way still freaking hard and how is this his life.

“Dean are you alright? You called my name in such an wrecked way, I thought it was a life or death situation.” Castiel says and he frowns at the pillow in Dean’s lap. Dean awkwardly wipes the lube, that’s still on his hand, onto it and he stops, when he sees how Castiel tilts his head.

“No uh… it was just a mistake you know. So you can leave again.” Dean stammers out and he is for sure blushing real bad, so how come most of his blood is still downstairs?

“Are you sure? You look all sweaty?” Castiel says and he even holds two fingers up, as if he wants to heal him again. Dean hastily holds his wrist, before the angel can touch his forehead and how the hell will he get out of this?

“Positive, Cas, so please.” Dean says and he wants to look away, but like always Castiel stares at him and Dean can’t look away. He isn’t sure what he is searching for in Castiel’s eyes, but he can’t stop.

Castiel licks his lips and Dean’s dick, the traitor, jerks under the pillow.

“You said that. Please. What are you asking for?” Castiel wants to know and Dean thinks about making a run for the door, but that would probably be even more embarrassing and it’s his room, so Castiel should be the one leaving.

“N-nothing.” Dean presses out and Castiel is still just watching him. Oh god, what if he can look through the pillow?

“Tell me Dean, what were you doing here?” Castiel asks and this time his voice drops even lower. Dean hopes the goosebumps are not that noticeable, but he bets Castiel sees it anyway. 

“I was having some private time, alright? Just me and my dick.” Dean says angrily, because he is still embarrassed. He just hopes that Sam will never know about this. Castiel frowns at those words and Dean wishes he could go back to hell.

“And how is that?” Castiel says quietly and Dean is the one tilting his head at that.

“What do you mean, did you never…?” Dean asks and why are they still talking about this? Castiel should’ve run away like Kevin did once, when he just heard Dean moaning one morning, instead they are even talking about it.

“No. Is it pleasurable? I tried a few times, but it mostly hurts.” Castiel says slowly and Dean has to chuckle at that. How can you fuck something like this up?

“Then you are doing it the wrong way.” Dean says and he regrets the words as soon as he says them, when Castiel stares at him again. There is almost a hint of a smile on his face or maybe Dean is imagining in.

“Will you show me the right way?” Castiel asks and he actually sits down right next to Dean, who hastily tries to scramble away a bit. Sadly even his awesome bed is not that big and Dean can’t exactly run away.

“I c-can’t…” Dean starts to say, but then Castiel puts his hand on his thigh and Dean has to hold back a groan. Castiel’s hand is warm and when he strokes almost all the way up to Dean’s hip, he shudders hardly.

He is so weak. 

“Please, Dean?” Castiel says, so quietly that Dean doesn’t really understand him, but since his gaze his focused on Castiel’s lips again, he can read the words easily there and this time Dean nods. He can’t speak right now, but Castiel is smiling at him.

Dean isn’t sure what to do now and Castiel just leans back, his hand leaving Dean’s thigh and for a second Dean wants to press his hand back down, instead he just tries to relax his own hands.

“Lay back down for me.” Castiel says quietly and Dean doesn’t even realize, that somehow Castiel takes the control over the situation. He really leans back on the bed and when Castiel nods, he takes the pillow away from his lap.

Dean was never really shy about his body, but when Castiel’s gaze wanders down to his dick, he squirms and his hands nearly jerk up to cover his dick, but Castiel’s hand is right over Dean’s left one.

“Show me how you touch yourself.” Castiel says and Dean has to look away. It’s almost a miracle that his dick is still half-hard, but then again, Dean always imagines Castiel with him and now that he is really here, his dick can’t seem to calm down.

“Give me the lube.” Dean says and his own voice sounds wrecked, he can’t believe he is actually doing this and at the same time, he’s excited about this. He wishes Castiel would take out his own dick, but he doesn’t dare to say it.

Castiel gives him the lube and frowns at it. Dean takes some amount of the lube and then takes his dick back in his hand. It feels good, but he bites down on his lip, too embarrassed about how loud he can get sometimes.

“It’s better with lube, not as dry. Maybe that’s why it hurt.” Dean gasps out between a few strokes and Castiel looks back to his face. Dean speeds his hand up a little and Castiel nods. His eyes grow darker with every second and Dean is sure he is bright red by now.

“It looks as if it feels good.” Castiel says and he looks back down. Dean groans at that, he can’t help it and rubs his thumb over his tip. He can feel how his dick leaks more precum, but he is still looking at Castiel.

He can see how tight Castiel’s trousers are. Dean whimpers.

“Feels so good.” Dean whispers and Castiel nods. Dean wishes Castiel would touch him, like he always imagined, but he tries to ignore the feeling and cups his balls with the other hand.

“Tell me how you like it.” Castiel says and Dean throws his head back. Fuck this is so freaking hot and he loses the feeling of shame. This is Cas. He can trust him.

“L-like it fast and s-sometimes a bit rough.” Dean stutters out between his strokes and he feels so close already. It’s not really a surprise since he waited all day for this and it’s even better with Castiel watching now, but he wishes he could last a little bit longer.

“So you just fuck your hand?” Castiel says and Dean doesn’t even realize, that the angel uses such a word. Dean nods a bit wild and his toes curl already, he really wants to come for Castiel now.

Forgotten that he was just showing Castiel how to masturbate, lost in his own fantasies. 

Just when Dean thinks he is already losing it, Castiel’s hand covers his own and it’s now his movements that are jacking Dean off. The sound Dean makes is more of a wail than anything else and Castiel actually smirks down at him.

Dean wants to frown and ask Castiel what this is about, but he forgets about it when Castiel leans down and kisses him right on the mouth. Dean’s complete body goes still for a second and then Castiel whispers something right in his mouth.

“Come for me Dean.” 

That’s all it takes and Dean whines loudly against Castiel’s lips while he is coming. It feels like an eternity and at the same time just a few seconds. Castiel strokes him through it, Dean’s own hand still between the angel’s and his own dick.

Dean whines, when his dick gets too sensitive and Castiel chuckles, before he stops his movements. Dean feels as if he just went straight to heaven and he smiles lazily up at Castiel, before he hastily sits up, nearly smacking their heads together.

 _Fuck._ He just did that with Castiel.

Dean’s eyes are wide and he hastily tries to cover himself up again. Why did he do this? Only then does Dean realize, that Castiel is smiling softly at him and before Dean can do anything, Castiel presses another kiss to his hot cheek.

“Thank you for showing me Dean, even though it was nothing new.” Castiel says and then he gets up. He presses two fingers against Dean’s forehead and cleans them both up in the process. Dean is bright red when he sees that there are a few spatter on Castiel’s black pants before they vanish.

Only when Castiel is already at the door, Dean understands what he just said. 

“What do you mean, nothing new?” Dean asks and there is this damn smirk on Castiel’s face again. Dean wants to smack… or kiss him.

“Well it’s not very different from the way I do it, even though of course I mostly imagine how to fuck you.” Castiel says and Dean gasps at nothing. He always had thought that Castiel was this innocent and holy angel and instead he knew all along.

“What the fuck!” Dean says and he gets up, now not really caring about his nudity. Thankfully his dick is spent for now, since it’s actually freaking hot when Castiel raises one eyebrow at him.

“Are you complaining?” Castiel asks and Dean shakes his head. No, he wishes they could do it again and Castiel’s smile tells him, he is thinking about the same thing.

“Good, because that was just the start.” Castiel says and with that, he is out of the door. Dean hears him laughing and runs after him.

He doesn’t care who sees him. He has to drag Castiel back to his bed. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh god. I'm glad you survived the fic. I'm not sure, if I did. 
> 
> Anyway :D Hope you liked it.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
